


Snapshots

by amaymonx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Development, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Questionable Timeline, Vignettes, aizen in pain, even the fluff is sort of angsty, i think, prior to tybw arc, some happy moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaymonx/pseuds/amaymonx
Summary: Being sentenced to spend at least twenty-thousand years in muken gives Sousuke Aizen plenty of time to be haunted by snapshots of a life he had.This is cross-posted on wattpad.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Sousuke Aizen was a man who planned for the long run, he was flexible and ambitious. But even those who aspire to stand atop the heavens and ride themselves of flaws will succumb to something. For him, it just so happened that losing one person allowed for everything to fall apart. What a pity.

——————————

_**Rose Tinted Glasses** _

——————————

Sosuke Aizen had never imagined what life would be like alone, he'd never felt true loneliness in his life. But now sealed away in muken his true punishment was at the hands of his own memories and phantom feelings.

——————————

❝ What did the captain say? ❞

❝ Just go to bed Sousuke ❞

❝ Eiji- ❞

❝ Sleep Sousuke, you needn't worry about me ❞

——————————

You never know what you had until it's taken from you. Sousuke had used deception, carefully worded lies and half-truths, as well as ambitious plans to try and create the vision of the world he wanted. He had used those around him as pawns and experiments, everything had been calculated and planned for. Every plan and a contingency plan, each contingency plan had several other back-up plans in case of certain outcomes.

The one thing he hadn't had a plan for was to lose Eiji.

——————————

**_The Lake_ **

——————————

No one in the soul society remembers when they were 'born' or when they appeared, unless someone was around no soul would know either way. Most people just suddenly come to consciousness at a young age, finally able to form memories that could linger.

Sosuke couldn't recall if he had been born in the soul society or sent there after living and dying in the human world. No one could remember much from their human lives if anything at all. Occasionally siblings or family members might remember a relationship but that wasn't common. After all, the court of pure souls was so large that it would be a great feat to ever find your family.

The earliest image he could recall was that of a young boy with dark hair dressed in a simple yukata crouched by the edge of a lake. The conversation and words exchanged between them had been lost to time, Sosuke couldn't even remember if it was noisy because of wind or animals. But the toothy smile that Eiji gave him was the clearest part of it all, his eyes had no shadows in them.

He assumes that was the first time that they had met but he truly couldn't know whether or not Eiji and he had been companions prior to that memory by the lake was of no importance anymore. Time held a different meaning to those in the soul society than it did to the humans, the value of spending long periods of time together didn't hold the same weight.

That smile though, it was his own childhood innocence was reflected back at him.

_ They destroyed that, didn't they? _

His own thoughts provided sourly. That brightness hadn't lasted for much longer after they had entered the shin'ō academy.


End file.
